


Мой Прекрасный Человек (My Beautiful Human)

by Vasilika



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Academy Era, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Children, Alternate Universe - Movie Fusion, Fluff and Angst, Kid Fic, M/M, Tarsus IV, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-21
Updated: 2014-12-21
Packaged: 2018-03-02 13:53:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2814326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vasilika/pseuds/Vasilika
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Джим – удивительный человек. Жизнь постоянно возлагает на него надежды, и он превосходит их все. Его лидерские способности, его быстрое мышление и его светлый ум – все указывает на то, что он может стать великим капитаном...</p>
<p>Однако когда Джим улыбается Сталеку, его сердце и его любовь – вот что делает Джима самым прекрасным Человеком, которого Спок когда-либо встречал.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [My Beautiful Human](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1648613) by [LadyTauriel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyTauriel/pseuds/LadyTauriel). 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Автор - LadyTauriel - вдохновлялся данным видео: [**«My Beautiful Woman»**](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wPtOm9UXfnU)  
>  Оно очень… очень.

 

 _Спок, облаченный в свою черную профессорскую форму, стоит в выжидающей позе в глубине зала. Он находится позади множества родителей, готовящихся смотреть, как их дети будут исполнять межкультурый ритуал семьи, дань почтения и уважения. Девять из них уже заняли свои места на сцене, по одному на каждого ребенка из этой группы детского сада. Взгляд Спока перемещается на вулканского мальчика, осанка которого идеальна, а руки сложены за спиной; на его лице замерло тщательно удерживаемое непроницаемое выражение. Своим внешним видом он никак не показывает своего волнения, но Спок видит его беспокойство, когда ребенок смотрит на пустой стул._  
  
_«Где ты?» – он отправляет Джиму сообщение на его личный ПАДД. – «Церемония вот-вот начнется»._  
  
_«Я уже бегу», – ответ приходит почти сразу же. – «Несусь на всех парах прямо сейчас. Я ведь говорил тебе, что сдавал последний экзамен, отстрелялся первым и сразу рванул к вам. Как думаешь, они подождут меня? Я буду уже через две минуты»._  
  
_«Я позабочусь о том, чтобы они не приступили без тебя», – заверяет его Спок._

**–оОо–**

****  
Спок сидел за столом в классе Расширенной Ксенолингвистики, наблюдая за красным морем одетых в униформы кадетов, медленно покидавших комнату. Среди присутствующих сорока шести студентов находился кадет Джеймс Тиберий Кирк.  
  
Прошлым вечером, ровно в 2000, Спок начал просматривать доклады, которые кадеты загрузили в базу данных Академии в тот день. Для них начинался третий учебный год. Интенсивная программа образования для тех, кто брал и курсы Командования, и курсы Коммуникаций **[1]** в Академии Звездного флота, требовала сдачи аргументированного эссе в первой половине года.  
  
Темой было рассмотрение устных и письменных аспектов вулканского и ромуланского языков и влияния на дипломатические отношения между двумя упомянутыми расами с момента Первого Контакта. Спок в совершенстве освоил ее в возрасте пятнадцати лет благодаря своим великолепным способностям к обучению и качеству вулканского образования. Тем не менее, исследования в данной области знаний были основательными и требовали немалых усилий, что часто было недоступно для двадцатилетних кадетов, по большей части бывших людьми.  
  
Поэтому было крайне приятно наткнуться на работу, наиболее достойную внимания, образцово выполненную не только по человеческим меркам, но так же и по вулканским. Она содержала точные и важные исследования и исчерпывающее понимание предмета. Ожидать подобного от студентов, не являвшихся вулканцами, было просто невозможно. Работа отражала глубокое понимание языка Вулкана, его культуры и истории, имевшее место лишь среди народа этой планеты. Однако же имя на титульной странице – «Джим Т. Кирк» – указывало на человека. Согласно той информации, которой владел Спок, кроме него самого полу-вулканцев больше не существовало, ни в Звездной Академии, ни во всей Федерации.  
  
Спок, заинтересовавшийся настолько тщательными и необыкновенно подробными, для человека, знаниями, обратился к базе данных Академии, чтобы побольше выяснить о кадете. Ему было двадцать лет; голубоглазый юноша со светлыми волосами, принадлежавший к расе людей, полное имя которого было Джеймс Тиберий Кирк. Его родителями были Джордж Кирк, капитан USS «Кельвин», и лейтенант-коммандер Вайнона Кирк. Его отец спас жизни восьмисот человек, включая и своего новорожденного сына, пожертвовав собой, чтобы остановить ромуланца Неро. Споку было известно о Джордже Кирке, поскольку войну с ромуланцами изучали по всей Федерации так же, как и появление на свет его ребенка во время трагических событий, но, увидев кадета Кирка в первый учебный день 3.2 недели назад, Спок не провел параллели между отцом и сыном.  
  
Фотография, предоставленная архивом, позволила Споку узнать в кадете Кирке человека, который занял место в первом ряду в день начала занятий в компании лишь кадета Ухуры, с которой Спок уже был хорошо знаком. Кирк продолжал садиться в начале класса, нисколько не боясь, как уверяла кадет Ухура, «внушавшего страх вулканца». Не секрет, что предмет, преподаваемый Споком, был непрост. Метод его оценки так же не позволял с легкостью достигнуть успеха, и на своих лекциях он часто задавал трудные вопросы, но к ответам на них он никого никогда не принуждал. Кадет Кирк нередко озвучивал свою точку зрения, когда был вовлечен в обсуждение, а не составлял конспект урока. Кадет Ухура была еще одним человеком, кто поступал точно также. Не единожды, после того, как один из них высказывал свое мнение, другой вовлекал его в дружественный спор. За прошедшие три недели, в течение которых Спок выступил только шесть раз, он ни разу не подумал о том, чтобы узнать имя светловолосого юноши.  
  
В данный момент Спок смотрел сквозь толпу кадетов в дальний левый угол аудитории на Кирка, который спешно собирал свои вещи. Звонок с урока заметно его всполошил, а книга – бумажное издание, редкий предмет – физически не влезавшая в тонкую сумку, только сильнее его тормозила. В конце концов махнув на это рукой, он поспешно встал и чуть ли не побежал по направлению к дверям. Но прежде ему нужно было пройти мимо стола Спока, уже ожидавшего, пока тот приблизится.  
  
\- Кадет Кирк, – четко произнес Спок, останавливая спешащего Кирка, когда он поравнялся с ним.  
  
Кирк развернулся, чтобы посмотреть на него; красивые черты его лица были напряжены. Он переминался с ноги на ногу, каждое его движение выдавало волнение и стремление поскорее уйти.  
  
\- Да, профессор?  
  
\- Могли бы мы поговорить, прежде чем вы покинете аудиторию? Дело касается эссе, которое вы предоставили прошлым вечером. Как я понимаю, вам нужно сейчас быть в другом месте, но уверяю вас, наша беседа займет от пяти до десяти стандартных минут, не больше, – заметив беспокойный взгляд Кирка, метнувшийся к часам на стене зала, Спок счел необходимым добавить: – Ваши углубленные познания вулканской и ромуланской истории, а так же ваша осведомленность о многих духовных традициях застали меня врасплох, однако произвели положительное впечатление. Ваша работа выполнена образцово. Без сомнения, по качеству она сравнима с продуктом вулканского обучения.  
  
При последних словах выражение лица Кирка изменилось, и оживление заплясало в его глазах. Теперь, когда он стоял рядом со Споком, последний видел их невероятный голубой цвет и поневоле поймал себя на мысли об облаках, растворявшихся на просторах прекрасного светло-синего неба Земли.  
  
\- Профессор, я бы с радостью задержался, честное слово - знаете, вулканский язык и история дипломатии - моя страсть, - но мне правда нужно идти, – Кирк сказал это, одновременно пятясь к выходу, уже не забитому кадетами. – Можно мы обсудим с вами эту тему на следующей неделе перед лекцией? Если я задержусь еще на минуту, _мне крышка_! Боунс - мой друг - _убьет_ меня! Задушит голыми руками! Я очень не хочу, чтобы он из-за меня опоздал на свой урок!  
  
После этого он развернулся и выскочил за дверь, оставляя позади себя неуютную тишину.  
  
Спок, ранее не сталкивавшийся с подобным поведением кадетов, был удивлен чрезвычайно поспешным бегством Кирка. Впрочем, оно напомнило ему о том, что он и раньше был мимолетным свидетелем того, как Кирк точно так же уходил первым во всех пяти предыдущих случаях. Поступок такого рода был действительно странным, поскольку стандартное время 1630 означало окончание занятий для всех кадетов, бравших стандартные курсы **[2]** и посещавших утренние и послеобеденные классы. До начала же вечерних семинаров оставался полуторачасовой перерыв, что означало одно из двух: возможность для Кирка или вернуться в свою квартиру или провести свободное время с друзьями.  
  
Растерянный, неуверенный и знающий недостаточно об этом конкретном человеке, Спок повернулся к кадету Ухуре. Она единственная осталась в зале, кроме него, и терпеливо ждала возле его стола.  
  
\- Кадет Ухура, – в знак приветствия произнес Спок, обозначая свою благодарность за ее общество.  
  
\- Нийота, – поправила она, уже не в первый раз.  
  
\- Кадет Ухура, – настоял Спок, не желая задавать неформальный тон общению со студенткой. Ему было известно о романтическом интересе Нийоты к нему, и он знал, что мог бы _отчасти_ ответить ей взаимностью, но он понимал, что уйдет немало времени, по меньшей мере на то, чтобы установить с ней удовлетворительные отношения при учете его чувств к ней. – Я бы хотел узнать у вас о кадете, с которым у меня только что состоялся краткий разговор, - Джеймсе Т. Кирке. Я не могу найти объяснения, почему он так занят в это время дня, когда неделя подходит к концу, а также и в то время, когда занятия не ведутся. Я наблюдал вас обоих на своих лекциях в прошедшие три недели. Согласно моим выводам, сделанным на основе ваших совместных дискуссий, вы его знаете. Насколько хорошо?  
  
\- О Кирке? – кадет Ухура откликнулась с неохотой, в ее симметричных и приятных глазу чертах проскользнуло раздражение. – Я бы не сказала, что я его знаю. На самом деле его _никто_ толком не знает, за исключением его друга Леонарда МакКоя, которого он называет «Боунсом», по причине его склонностей к медицине. Если вы хотите побольше выяснить о том, чем он занимается в свободное от учебы время, вы совершенно не того спрашиваете.  
  
Спок пристально посмотрел на нее.  
  
\- Вы недовольны моим желанием говорить о нем. Для вашей неприязни к кадету Кирку имеются какие-либо еще причины, кроме расхождения во мнениях касательно ксенолингвистики?  
  
\- Их уже не так много, как раньше, – отозвалась она. – Прежде чем он вступил в Звездный флот, мы встретились в баре, где я имела неудовольствие получить от него предложение определенного рода. Я отказала ему, разумеется. После этого он больше ко мне не приставал, однако мне всегда было трудно воспринимать его как ответственного умного парня, нежели как пьяного дикаря.  
  
Спок ощутил заворочавшееся внутри разочарование и мысленно отчитал себя за нелогичное формирование мнения о человеке, с которым он и в самой малой степени не был знаком.  
  
\- Он склонен к беспорядочной сексуальной жизни? – изменившимся голосом спросил Спок.  
  
Нийота заметно колебалась, прежде чем ответить.  
  
\- Вам следует кое-что знать о Кирке, Спок. Он… у него есть сын. Ему самому всего двадцать, а мальчику, которого я видела на другой стороне площади перед Академией, года четыре, может, пять, – она помедлила, думая, что Спок признает правдивость ее слов, но он не сделал этого, лишь взвешивал новую информацию и ждал, когда она продолжит. – В Академии он известен как ловелас и пользуется дурной славой, но я не знаю, насколько правдивы эти слухи. Некоторые болтают, что он завязал интрижку с девушкой, она забеременела, когда им было по шестнадцать, он бросил ее, но теперь помогает растить ребенка. Желание переспать со всем, что движется, выглядит крайне легкомысленным, особенно когда у него есть сын, о котором нужно заботиться, и мать, которую необходимо поддерживать, даже если официально они и не вместе.  
  
Спок моргнул, прилагая усилия, чтобы не выдать своего замешательства. Это чрезвычайно смущало.  
  
\- Вы думали, что, возможно, когда выдается свободное время, он воспитывает ребенка? Кто-то может счесть это признаком глубокой ответственности, не наоборот.  
  
Ухура явно испытывала неловкость, но не злилась на Спока за этот почти-выговор.  
  
\- Я не знаю, что думать, Спок. Как я уже сказала, никто не расспрашивает его о личной жизни, а он _определенно_ ни с кем это не обсуждает. Для всех он тот, кто постоянно улыбается, постоянно спорит, получает высокие оценки и ведет «беспорядочную сексуальную жизнь», но немногим он показывает что-то за этой ширмой, – она улыбнулась Споку. – Может, если вы поговорите с ним, он откроется _вам_? Я могу все время с ним пререкаться, но мне больно видеть, как вокруг него беспрестанно сгущают краски и не всегда обоснованно. Любой заслуживает большего.  
  
То, как Джеймс Кирк выделялся из своего окружения, эффектно сочеталось с необъяснимыми познаниями, которыми обладал этот человек, в области межпланетных языков и истории. Этот факт вновь завоевал интерес Спока.  
  
\- Благодарю вас за информацию, кадет Ухура, – выразил ей свою признательность Спок, собирая со стола свои вещи. – Я рассмотрю перспективу инициировать беседу с ним несколько позже. До свидания.  
  
Кивнув, он покинул аудиторию, думая о таинственном Джеймсе Т. Кирке и всех тех секретах, что он хранил.

**–оОо–**

****  
_Спок видит, как Джим вбегает в залу; он уже не в красной униформе кадета, в которой он был обязан появиться на экзамене. На нем светлые узкие джинсы и синяя футболка с длинным рукавом, и то, и другое подчеркивает его фигуру и цвет кожи и глаз. Большая сумка висит у него на плече, очевидно, там сложены его школьные принадлежности и вышеупомянутая форма.  
  
Он озирается, приподнимаясь на носках, чтобы посмотреть поверх высоких фигур, стоящих перед ним. Он тут словно бы не на своем месте – резко выделяется своим неофициальным видом среди толпы разряженных офицеров. Мужчина в форме лейтенант-коммандера мимолетом оборачивается на Кирка, прежде чем бросить на него повторный взгляд. В его прищуренных глазах – презрение, до которого Споку нет дела.  
  
Спок приближается к Джиму, проходя мимо мужчины и в то же время изгибая бровь, что немедленно заставляет его вспыхнуть и отвернуться. Когда Джим замечает Спока, его глаза наполняются радостью, и уголок рта дергается в улыбке._  
  
_\- Для того чтобы церемония смогла состояться, твое присутствие необходимо на свободном месте на сцене, – говорит ему Спок, снимая сумку с плеча Джима и кивая в сторону левой половины зала. Джим видит Сталека, стоящего в ожидании вместе с другими детьми; единственным признаком его беспокойства служит легкое подергивание кончиков пальцев._  
  
_\- Сталек! – громко зовет его Джим, взволнованно подпрыгивая и маша ему рукой. Когда Сталек замечает его, он поднимает свою маленькую ладонь в та’але. Выражение его лица почти не меняется, но Спок различает, как слегка расслабились напряженные плечи мальчика. Джим по-ребячески показывает ему язык, и Сталек строго смотрит на него, будто отчитывая. Тонкая бровь на его лице медленно поднимается, и Спок чувствует гордость. Это был Споков «меня-окружают-нелогичные-люди» жест, который скопировал Сталек._  
  
_Спок находит это забавным, потому что иногда кажется, что роли отца и сына между Джимом и Сталеком меняются. Джим кидает на него беглый взгляд, и Спок наклоняет голову, подтверждая, что он и в самом деле следил за нитью их внутренней беседы, и сейчас снова убеждается в том, что они – самая странная пара из всех возможных._  
  
_И все же, невзирая на все различия, они друг другу подходят._

**–оОо–**

****  
С момента их последней встречи прошло 1.24 дня, когда Спок снова увидел кадета Кирка; это было в парке «Золотые Ворота», где каждую неделю Спок проводил свой досуг. Как бывшего ученика Академии и как нынешнего профессора, границы его маленького мира на планете, к пребыванию на которой он был принужден, определял город Сан-Франциско. Он кольцом окружал Академию Звездного флота, словно бы теснился, чтобы освободить для нее место, но вместе с тем и расширялся за последний век. Однако же он оставался знаменательным городом, местом, где уживалось и новое, и старое; местом, наполненным технологиями и выходцами с других планет, но вместе с тем сохранявшим историческую обстановку Земли двадцать первого века.  
  
Японский Чайный Сад, расположенный в «Золотых Воротах», Спок особенно любил. Обширная флора страны восходящего солнца в нем сочеталась с сортами чая, доступными для приобретения. Несмотря на значительные культурные отличия и переменный наплыв и землян, и представителей иных рас, спокойствие и умиротворенность, даруемые японским окружением, напоминали Споку о Вулкане, успокаивающе действуя на него. К тому же вкус и аромат предлагаемого чая были необычны, но приятны. Спок получал удовольствие, наслаждаясь одним-двумя часами каждую субботу в Японском Саду, принимая эту прекрасную сторону своего человеческого наследия и одновременно обдумывая некоторые из вопросов, ответы на которые ему приходилось откладывать на «потом».  
  
Спок, выпив две привычные чашки жасминового чая, зашагал к выходу из Японского Сада и дальше по публичным аллеям «Золотых Ворот». Они были предназначены только для пеших прогулок и все же были такими же широкими и оживленными, как и другие улицы Сан-Франциско, на которых побывал Спок во время его прогулок по городу.  
  
Примерно в двадцати пяти метрах впереди, на одной из таких аллей, Спок неожиданно заметил Джеймса Т. Кирка. Звонко смеясь, он бежал следом за маленьким ребенком, чьи темные волосы опускались чуть ниже его плеч. На нем были свободные джинсы и синяя футболка, похожие на ту неофициальную одежду, которую носил и сам кадет. Издалека Спок видел, как Джим догнал мальчика и подхватил его на руки, поднимая над головой – в то время как тот брыкался в попытке освободиться, – прежде чем опустить обратно на землю. Кирк выполнил три медленных выпада в сторону ребенка, которые он безупречно парировал. Но после этого кадет Кирк и мальчик не двинулись дальше, что позволило Споку направиться к ним.  
  
По мере приближения Спок чувствовал, что тот факт, что объект его интереса снова находился перед ним, лишь усиливал заинтригованность в нем. Споку было очевидно, что слухи о сыне этого человека не были ложью, а его предположение о том, что Кирк проводил свое свободное время с ним, оказалось верным. Не будучи толком знакомым с Кирком, Спок ощутил мимолетный укол неуверенности при мысли о том, чтобы инициировать диалог, возможно, даже вовлечь его в распространенный среди людей разговор ни о чем. Однако, поскольку он уже решил сделать это, было бы нелогично упустить столь удобный случай.  
  
Когда Спок оказался от двух людей на расстоянии, на котором он достаточно хорошо мог рассмотреть их, он был поражен настолько сильно, что это заставило его остановиться и дважды моргнуть, чтобы успокоиться и предотвратить слишком острую эмоциональную и, как следствие, нелогичную реакцию. Это было невозможно, и, тем не менее, доказательство обратного находилось прямо перед его глазами: ребенок был _вулканцем_.  
  
Данное наблюдение немедленно дало объяснение богатым и глубоким знаниям Кирка о Вулкане, имевшее статистическую вероятность в 98.92 процента, но так же оно породило массу новых вопросов, и Спок намеревался задать их все до единого. Впрочем, ему было известно о человеческих нормах общения, и он понимал, что беседа подобного рода будет определена как «допрос» или «назойливое любопытство», и применение такого метода действий не будет приятным или вежливым. Вместо того чтобы подойти с явным намерением поговорить, Спок обозначил свое присутствие тем, что встал в поле зрение кадета Кирка.  
  
Кирк мельком поднял на него взгляд, прежде чем обратить его обратно на своего сына, затем резко вскинул голову, узнав Спока. Он выпрямил спину и отдал честь, и Спок приветственно кивнул, ослабляя возникшее напряжение. Они оба были в гражданском – на Споке было вулканское одеяние – но со стороны Кирка в данной ситуации было вежливо продемонстрировать уважение к вышестоящему по званию. Мальчик-вулканец – сын Кирка, если данный факт все еще был значимым, – с любопытством наблюдал за их общением.  
  
\- Добрый день, кадет Кирк, – поздоровался с ним Спок. – Ваше присутствие здесь неожиданно. За 5.23 года, которые я пробыл в Академии Звездного флота в Сан-Франциско, я прежде никогда не сталкивался со знакомыми мне лицами в этом районе.  
  
\- Я тоже удивлен встретить вас здесь, профессор Спок, – ответил Кирк, переступая с ноги на ногу, что выдавало его нерешительность и неуверенность. Его глаза метнулись влево, где терпеливо ждал мальчик, объясняя причину волнений кадета. – Это… эм… Сталек, мой сын. Сталек, это профессор Спок из Академии Звездного флота. Он мой преподаватель Расширенной Ксенолингвистики. И он, как и ты, вулканец, как ты уже мог заметить.  
  
Спок разглядывал Сталека, юного вулканца, чьи длинные волосы и человеческая одежда весьма ярко выделяли его из окружающей обстановки, и решил поприветствовать мальчика та’алом, хотя он и не был уверен, будет ли понят этот поступок.  
  
\- Живи долго и процветай, Сталек, – произнес Спок.  
  
Ему было приятно видеть, как Сталек обменялся с ним тем же жестом.  
  
\- Рад познакомиться, профессор Спок, – на короткое мгновение уголки его губ поднялись вверх – совершенно необыкновенное и очаровательное движение – и он спросил: – Мой отец продуктивно, если можно так выразиться, «задает жару» своим сотоварищам по Расширенной Ксенолингвистике? Он постоянно напоминает мне о том, что ему необходимо быть лучшим в своем классе, чтобы завершить курсы Руководства к концу этого года.  
  
Губы Спока дернулись совсем как у Сталека. Несмотря на то, что он был вулканцем, Сталек демонстрировал свойственное людям поведение во время разговора в связи с родителем-человеком, не подавлявшим его эмоциональную сторону. Будучи в возрасте приблизительно четырех лет, Сталек обладал умственными способностями вулканца, достаточными для анализирования понятий более сложных, чем тех, с которыми обычно сталкивались человеческие дети его лет, и не было исключено, что кадет Кирк все еще испытывал трудности, привыкая к отличиям между детьми-вулканцами и детьми людской расы.  
  
Внимание Спока переместилось на Кирка, щеки которого чуть покраснели, что указывало на смущение, а на лице была написана вина. Он с любовью толкнул Сталека тыльной стороной ладони, но мягкость этого движения закончилась тем, что он, не жалея сил, истово взъерошил ему волосы. Сталек издал недовольный звук и оттолкнул руку отца, но было уже поздно. Аккуратные пряди, заправленные за уши мальчика, выглядели уже значительно менее уложенными.  
  
\- Это за то, что сдал меня, Сталек, – поучительно сказал Кирк, после чего повернулся к Споку: – Простите за это. Он прав, я действительно говорил так, но я обещаю не создавать проблем своими амбициозными планами.  
  
\- Меня это не беспокоит, – уверил его Спок. – Напротив, эссе, написанное вами, является свидетельством того, что вы на самом деле «задаете жару» вашим сокурсникам. Это работа высшего качества, и никогда прежде я не имел удовольствия получать что-то подобное от учеников ни в этом классе, ни в других за прошедшие два года преподавания в Академии.  
  
Видя, как просветлело лицо человека, Спок смело продолжил.  
  
\- Будет ли с моей стороны уместным попросить о продолжении ранее отложенного разговора? Хотя теперь мне и известно, что вы являетесь отцом вулканского мальчика, имеется множество правдоподобных объяснений, почему вы так хорошо осведомлены о языке Вулкана, его культуре и истории, и я ничего не имею против того, чтобы услышать подробности. Однако же я пойму, если вы ответите отказом. Когда дело касается семьи, есть очевидные причины соблюдения рамок конфиденциальности, и я клянусь не нарушать их.  
  
Кирк смотрел на Спока, обдумывая что-то, смотрел внимательно и спокойно. Спустя 4.83 секунды он произнес:  
  
\- Я согласен обсудить это с вами, но не сейчас, – он многозначительно повел глазами в направлении Сталека, который в данный момент был занят тем, что приводил в порядок свои волосы и потому не обращал внимания на их слова, и Спок понял, что присутствие ребенка во время такой беседы нежелательно.  
  
\- Хорошо, – ответил Спок, удовлетворенный развитием его общения с Джеймсом Кирком. – Если у вас с собой ваш ПАДД, я предоставлю вам мою контактную информацию на тот случай, если ваше свободное время вы не посвятите своему сыну или у вас возникнут вопросы относительно какой-либо темы, касающейся народа Вулкана.  
  
На мгновение Кирк выглядел пораженным, потом выражение замешательства на его лице сменилось пониманием, понимание – оскорбленностью, оскорбленность – облегчением, а облегчение – благодарностью.  
  
Кирк вытащил свой ПАДД из сумки, перекинутой через плечо, и передал его Споку.  
  
\- Спасибо, профессор, – серьезным голосом сказал он.  
  
После того как Спок ввел номер своего ПАДДа в список контактов и вернул устройство его владельцу, он обратился к Кирку и Сталеку:  
  
\- В благодарности нет необходимости, но я признателен, – он поднял ладонь в та’але еще раз. – Живите долго и процветайте, – проговорил он прежде, чем продолжил свой путь в квартиру.

 

 

  
**[1] Курсы Коммуникаций** – мой вариант перевода « **the Communications and Command track** », но, возможно, не совсем корректный (и уже исправленный: изначально я вообще сказала «курсы **_Руководства_** »).  
  
**[2]** Есть **стандартные курсы** и **интенсивные** , здесь говорится именно об интенсивных.

 


	2. Chapter 2

 

 _Джим продвигается к своему месту на сцене. Офицеры смотрят на него настороженно, некоторые позволяют себе упрекать его, основываясь на лживых слухах о его преувеличенной беспорядочной сексуальной жизни, другие винят его за молодость.  
  
Церемония, которая вот-вот начнется – древний орионский ритуал, который дети исполняют, выражая уважение к «дарителю жизни» или «стражу». В грубом переводе это означает мать, но может относиться как к родителю женского пола, так и мужского, в зависимости от того, который из них был сильнее вовлечен в воспитание ребенка в раннем возрасте. Среди людей, женщины единственными были способны родить и по этой причине являлись наиболее вероятными кандидатами на участие в церемонии. Поэтому не было ничего нелогичного в том, что девять из десяти родителей, находящихся на сцене, – матери, Люди, среднего возраста. Их внимание направлено на Джима, который в спешке занимает свое место на крайнем стуле с правой стороны. Он сидит на своих руках, едва ли не подпрыгивая от предвкушения, и игнорирует исходящее от них осуждение._  
  
_Спок осознанно думает о том, как удержать пальцы **не** сжатыми в кулаки, с трудом подавляя гнев, поднимающийся от подобной несправедливости и предрассудков. Быть удостоенным чести лицезреть ту часть жизни Джима, которую он скрывал ото всех; иметь возможность общаться с ним и с его сыном и в качестве учителя, рассказывавшего о культуре Вулкана, и в качестве того, кто близок к Джиму, – все это дало ему увидеть поразительное благородство этого человека.  
  
Но, посмотрев на Джима, Спок понимает, что тому нет никакого дела до окружающих. Вместо этого он не сводит глаз со Сталека, возглавляющего цепочку из десяти детей, встающих перед своими родителями. Сталек останавливается перед Джимом, поднимает голову, встречаясь взглядом с отцом. Орионский цветок находится в его ладонях, сложенных за спиной, за пределами видимости Джима._  
  
_Джим пропускает пальцы сквозь недавно подстриженные волосы Сталека. Это движение быстрее движения рук Сталека, пытающегося его остановить. Улыбка, все же прорвавшаяся на лицо Джима, хотя он и отчаянно пытался ее удержать, – ослепительна.  
  
Джим – удивительный человек. Жизнь постоянно возлагает на него надежды, и он превосходит их все. Его лидерские способности, его быстрое мышление и его светлый ум – все указывает на то, что он может стать великим капитаном. Его светлые волосы и симметричные черты лица привлекают, они выделяют его в толпе даже наиболее красивых с эстетической точки зрения личностей. Его разум – словно сияющее солнце, дарящее тепло, которого Споку так не хватало на этой неприветливой планете; он притягивает его всем своим вселяющим надежду светом._  
  
_Однако когда Джим улыбается Сталеку, его сердце и его любовь – вот что делает Джима самым прекрасным Человеком, которого Спок когда-либо встречал._

 

**–оОо–**

****  
Прошло еще пять дней, прежде чем Спок снова смог поговорить с кадетом Кирком. За прошедшую неделю Кирк ни разу не подошел к нему после окончания лекций, чтобы побеседовать на тему многочисленных вопросов, которые были подняты во время занятий и нуждались в более тщательном обсуждении. Наоборот, он продолжал исчезать со звонком, по всей видимости для того, чтобы как можно скорее добраться до Сталека. Со стороны Спока было логичным предположить, что ребенок посещал школу или детский сад. Однако больше его занимало то образование, которое Кирк давал воспитываемому им вулканскому ребенку. Пообщавшись с ними на минувшей неделе, Спок ясно увидел, что четырехлетний мальчик был здоров и умен, что успокоило его волнения.  
  
Хотя работа, предоставленная Кирком, и подогрела любопытство Спока в первую очередь, но она вовсе не являлась достаточным доказательством того, что Кирк был хорошим родителем; однако же часть Спока неуклонно заставляла его верить в то, что Кирк желал Сталеку лучшего. Люди бы назвали это «интуицией». Ничто не могло убедить Спока свободно полагаться на эмоции и позволять им управлять его мнением и умозаключениями; Спок затруднялся определить способ, который позволил бы ему осведомиться о личной жизни Кирка для получения большей информации, при этом не выставляя его враждебным и обвиняющим.  
  
В полдень четверга, после того, как окончился последний его урок, Спок приготовился выкинуть из головы мысли о Кирке и вулканском ребенке при помощи медитации в своей квартире.  
  
Но прежде ему нанесли визит.  
  
В высокое широкое окно, тянувшееся в обе стороны от двери вдоль большей части правой стены лекционного зала, постучали. Спок поднял взгляд и увидел двоих, находившихся за стеклом и выжидающе уставившихся на Спока. В то время как Сталек стоял прямо и терпеливо, корпус Кирка, его ладони и нос были впечатаны в окно, без сомнения оставляя на нем следы его пальцев и дыхания. Кирк взволнованно посматривал на Сталека, скорее всего, ожидая или подначивая его последовать его примеру, но руки мальчика оставались сложенными на груди.  
  
Спок не подал им знака, что дверь не заперта, а вместо этого поднялся и приглашающе открыл ее. Кирк быстро отлепился от стекла и проскользнул в аудиторию, Сталек – следом за ним. Когда Кирк остановился и посмотрел на Спока, в его чертах проступили волнение и неуверенность. Спок чуть наклонил голову, выражая дружелюбие и согласие выслушать то, что ему собирались сказать.  
  
Кадет Кирк подтолкнул к нему Сталека – его рука обнимала его за плечо – перед тем как спросил:  
  
\- Вы можете обучить вулканца?  
  
Это был расплывчатый неожиданный вопрос, но на лице Спока не отразилось ничего кроме раздумий. Он действительно был в состоянии обучить вулканцев так же, как он обучал людей. Но данная способность распространялась лишь на те области знаний, которые предоставила ему Академия – например, ксенолингвистика и множество подобных предметов, в которых он особенно преуспел.  
  
Спок понимал, что он должен был уточнить у Кирка, верно ли он истолковал значение его слов, но подобный поступок мог быть воспринят Человеком как беспристрастный и нетактичный. Спок был на семьдесят шесть процентов уверен, что Кирк искал вулканского наставника для Сталека, учителя, который мог бы предоставить ребенку знания непосредственно из первых рук – то, чего Кирк не смог бы сделать должным образом, даже при учете его подробного изучения вулканской культуры, которое он проделал с невероятной тщательностью.  
  
Несмотря на то, что его растил Человек, Сталек, по-видимому, был здоров ментально и контролировал эмоции, что означало, что Кирк проделывал достойную похвалы работу, создавая подобие вулканского образования в жизни мальчика. Однако постепенно вулканцу потребовалась бы информация, куда более тщательная и основательная нежели та, что предлагали на Земле. Спока заинтересовало, начал ли уже Кирк преподавать Сталеку или пока нет, поскольку возраст в четыре года для вулканца был подходящим временем, чтобы приступить к обучению. Так же ему было любопытно, что намеревался бы делать Кирк, когда Сталек вырос бы достаточно для того, что ходить в земную школу, и что бы он предпринял после того, как его самого назначили бы на борт корабля Федерации.  
  
И все же, поскольку Кирк пришел к Споку за помощью, это был его долг и как вулканца, и как умного уникума, внимательного к другим существа, и потому он просто кивнул. Счастье, излучаемое Кирком, ослепляло, но что на самом деле удивило Спока, так это протянутая рука Сталека. В этом телодвижении он опознал предложение слить их разумы.  
  
Кирк, похоже, тоже понимал значение этого жеста, и Спок бегло посмотрел на него, безмолвно спрашивая разрешения. Когда человек осторожно наклонил голову в согласии, Спок опустился на колени и поднял пальцы к пси-точкам на лице Сталека. Тот проделал то же самое.  
  
\- Мой разум к твоему разуму, – прошептал Спок. – Мои мысли к твоим мыслям.  
  
Внезапно он обнаружил себя на необъятных просторах чужого сознания. Разум Сталека был ярок и полон жизни, в нем смешались прохлада тени и вспышки солнечных зайчиков и тепла. Его чувства текли глубоко внутри него, куда глубже, чем чувства Спока, из-за того, что мальчик был полноценным вулканцем. Но они не были скрыты, в них не было ни капли смущения; никакого стыда, что Спок создал внутри самого себя. Забавно, с горечью и завистью подумал Спок, что чистокровный вулканец сумел принять свои неистовые, так похожие на человеческие, эмоции целиком и полностью.  
  
Родственная связь, существовавшая в сознании Сталека, была лишь с Кирком – река золотого света, окутывавшая всю его сущность. Она окружала разум Сталека, защищая его, обнимая, пряча за собой остатки двух темных оборванных связей. Возможно, Сталек не ощущал их и не мог воскресить их в своем подсознании.  
  
Сталек показал Споку картины своего раннего детства и свою нынешнюю жизнь. Он показал ему самого себя, контактирующего с человеческими детьми в комнате, определенно предназначенной для развлечений, а не учебы; показал, что если Кирка долго не было, то он общался с сурового вида мужчиной с каштановыми волосами и угрюмым лицом, одетого в красную кадетскую форму.  
  
_Это Боунс_ , объяснил Сталек, _или доктор Леонард МакКой, друг моего отца_.  
  
Видения, передаваемые ему Сталеком, открывали Споку одну тайну за другой. Он смотрел, как Сталек изучал основы алгебры, листал повести для земных подростков и неприязненно морщил нос, читал и писал на вулканском в языковой обучающей программе в базе компьютера и рассматривал в книге изображения некоторых из представителей флоры. Но по большей части в видениях Спок видел _Кирка_.  
  
Спок узнал, что Сталек находился под опекой Кирка приблизительно с шестимесячного возраста. Он узнал, что точная дата рождения Сталека была неизвестна, и что Кирк нелогично обозначил ее десятым сентября и по земным обычаям исправно праздновал ее каждый год. Спок узнал, что Сталек говорил с Кирком на вулканском, и что вулканский самого Кирка был грамматически безупречным, но у него был сильный акцент. Он узнал, что Кирк заставил Сталека принять участие в вулканской образовательной программе, чтобы он смог услышать правильное произношение.  
  
Он узнал, что Кирк проводил со Сталеком все свое свободное время, а к курсам готовился, когда у Сталека были послеполуденные чтения. Он узнал, что Кирк вел себя более сдержанно рядом со Сталеком – будучи в неведении, что сын заметит это, – чтобы не влиять слишком сильно на логику и душевное равновесие, свойственное вулканцам. Он узнал, что Кирк, не имея возможности на Земле обеспечить Сталека сехлатом, взамен подарил ему на четвертый день рождения бездомного котенка, найденного на улице, и поручил ему заботиться о нем.  
  
Сталек показал ему Кирка, забирающего его из детского сада и задыхающегося после того, как он пробежал весь путь от Академии; Кирка, рассказывающего ему о многогранности и сложности человеческой натуры, пытающегося добиться смеха Сталека и преуспевающего в этом лишь иногда; Кирка, моющего голову Сталеку, расчесывающего его волосы и заправляющего их за острые уши. Сталек показал Кирка, упражнявшегося в медитациях, когда он думал, что его сын не смотрит, а после помогающего Сталеку успешно освоить их, объясняя их природу и то, как разум вулканца постигает эти состояния; показал его отца, дарящего ему и человеческий, и вулканский поцелуи в щеку, прежде чем вечером покинуть его комнату.  
  
_Мой отец - исключительный человек, которого я глубоко люблю и уважаю_ , сказал ему Сталек. _Если вы переживаете, что он проявляет неуважение ко мне или не знает, как обеспечить мое благополучие, то оно того не стоит. Он не перестает упорно трудиться над тем, чтобы я смог впитать лучшее и от мира людей, и от мира вулканцев_.  
  
Спок покинул сознание Сталека, удерживая свой порыв полюбопытствовать о незаданном и неотвеченном вопросе – о том, _как_ все-таки Сталек оказался под опекой Кирка. Вместо этого он посмотрел вверх на кадета Кирка. Тот стоял со сложенными на груди руками, выражение его лица было отстраненным, а взгляд, устремленный на Спока, выражал очевидный вызов. Спок предположил, что Кирк ожидал упреков, возможно, уже неоднократно услышанную лекцию о том, как он молод, о том, что неспособен в одиночку воспитывать ребенка другой расы. Но Спок не был заинтересован в том, чтобы сказать ему что-то подобное.  
  
\- Профессор Спок обладает высоким умом, он искренен и сострадателен, совсем как ты, – сообщил Сталек отцу, прерывая тишину. Спок сдержал кровь, грозившую прилить к его щекам. Кирк покраснел, отводя глаза. – Я согласен принять его как своего вулканского наставника, когда у него представится возможность.  
  
Кирк кивнул, и на этом разговор был окончен.

 

 

**–оОо–**

****  
_Исполняя ритуал вместе со своими земными сверстниками, Сталек глубоко кланяется Джиму. Он садится на колени, его лоб опускается к ногам Джима в знак уважения и бесконечной благодарности. Не прерывая поклона и смотря вниз, он поднимает руки, преподнося Джиму цветочный браслет, поднимает достаточно высоко, чтобы последний мог взять его_ **[1]**. _Когда Спок замечает, как трясутся пальцы Джима, когда он тянется, чтобы принять браслет, он кидает заинтересованный взгляд на его лицо_.  
  
_Оно выражает удивление и тоску, смешанные с виной и воспоминаниями о прошлом, которые неожиданно наполняют любящее сердце Джима. Спок чувствует, как со щек Джима капают слезы, так же отчетливо, как и видит их; что-то сильно сжимается в его груди слева и не хочет отпускать. Джим кусает нижнюю губу, заглушая любой звук, грозящий вот-вот вырваться, но Спок теперь знает, каково это – держать Джима в своих руках, когда он плачет. Он знает душераздирающие рыдания Джима, то, как содрогается от них его тело, совсем как сейчас. Спок хочет дотянуться до Джима, успокоить его, сказать и показать ему, что Сталек в безопасности, что он любим, и все это лишь благодаря Джиму. Но он знает, что не может сделать этого. И поэтому он наблюдает за тем, как катятся слезы по его лицу, и **как** Джим смотрит вниз, осуждая самого себя и не произнося ни слова_.  
  
_Когда Сталек наконец поднимает голову, Джим разводит руки в стороны. Сталек поднимается и практически запрыгивает в объятия Джима, крепко обхватывая его шею своими тонкими ручками, а талию – бедрами, и последнее движение отчасти ограничено его вулканским одеянием. Джим кажется удивленным, слегка отклоняется, но быстро прижимает к себе Сталека в ответ, опуская подбородок ему на плечо. Он качается назад и вперед, и на его лице блестят слезы и улыбка._  
  
_Спок наблюдает за ними с безмолвным удовлетворением. Их глаза встречаются, и Джим коротко взмахивает ладонью. Спок повторяет этот жест. Он не в первый и не во второй раз ловит себя на том, что хочет быть частью того счастья, что разделяют эти двое: чтобы увеличить его и наслаждаться им. Он надеется, что скоро найдет нужные слова, слова, которые расскажут Джиму, какой честью это будет для него. А пока он радуется, смотря на их семью и слегка изогнув в улыбке губы._

 

**–оОо–**

****  
Вместе они создали тандем, гармонию. Три раза в неделю Кирк появлялся на лекциях Спока по Расширенной Ксенолингвистике и, сидя в первом ряду, составлял конспекты так же тщательно, как и всегда, а после срывался с места со звонком, чтобы сменить доктора МакКоя, который все еще помогал присматривать за Сталеком. По вечерам в такие дни, в 1700, Кирк оставлял Сталека у Спока перед тем, как отправиться на свои вечерние занятия до 2300. Спок и Кирк оба сходились в том, что Сталек должен был ложиться в кровать в 2100, а потом Кирк на руках уносил его обратно в их дом, расположенный на расстоянии в 1.4 километра, если идти в направлении от Звездной Академии.  
  
Но это случалось нечасто, потому как Сталек читал или медитировал в свободной комнате, предоставленной Споком, после того, как они вместе ужинали перед появлением Кирка. В тех редких случаях, когда Сталек засыпал до прихода Джима, Спок настаивал на том, чтобы Кирк ночевал в его квартире. Когда Кирк приходил в апартаменты Спока по утрам после Академии, он был готов отвести Сталека в детский сад прежде, чем снова погрузиться в учебу. По вторникам и четвергам Спок вел два курса Квантовой Механики, и после них у него занятий больше не было. В эти дни Спок забирал Сталека в 1300 вместо доктора МакКоя и возвращался с ним в Академию, где они вместе изучали вулканские тексты. Они ждали Кирка в библиотеке или встречали его возле его класса в 1630.  
  
Учить Сталека было увлекательно и приятно, и трудности возникали лишь иногда. Сталек с легкостью преуспевал в вулканских упражнениях. Он уже был способен овладеть первой ступенью медитации – обрести физический и душевный покой, длящийся примерно час. Поскольку это являлось пределом того, что мог достигнуть человек, и в то же время было средним результатом для вулканца в возрасте Сталека, уроки Спока, пополнявшие знания Сталека, были наиболее эффективны. Сталек так же прекрасно владел вулканским благодаря самостоятельному изучению материала, регулярным беседам с отцом и прослушиванию записей вулканских новостей. Спок способствовал его успехам, давая ему задания, позволявшие Сталеку совершенствовать язык естественными темпами.  
  
Несмотря на то, что он был еще маленьким и его растил Человек, Сталек не выражал слишком много эмоций. При помощи медитаций он усмирял свои чувства не хуже любого вулканца. Ему было известно, что народ Вулкана ценил логику превыше всего, и он следовал их примеру с того момента, как впервые осознал, что являлся вулканцем. Хотя Кирк вовсе и не был логичным, он сделал все возможное, чтобы объяснить Сталеку важность логики и то, как избегать нелогичности. Когда ему не удалось приучить себя руководствоваться голосом разума, он приобрел множество текстов, написанных Старейшинами Вулкана и повествовавших о том, как лучше всего постигнуть логику. Иногда Сталек все же совершал поступки, подталкиваемый чувствами, и временами, но редко, вел себя действительно нелогично, но он никогда этого не стыдился. За его действиями всегда стояла веская причина – преданность и любовь.  
  
Вдобавок ко всему прочему, Сталек знал, что чем выше его успехи в медитации и усилении физического, духовного и эмоционального контроля, тем лучше он будет владеть собой. Спока приводила в восхищение его твердая уверенность в себе и умение видеть светлые стороны в человеческой натуре и принимать их как должное – то, чего никогда не демонстрировали его вулканские одногодки, когда он сам был ребенком. Это многообещающее понимание и принятие от четырехлетнего ребенка, которым не обладали даже взрослые вулканцы, давало Споку надежду на то, что когда-нибудь отношения между разными планетами и культурами изменятся.  
  
Сталек был любопытным, постоянно расспрашивал Спока о его детстве, о том, какой была его жизнь на Вулкане, о том, как общались между собой вулканцы. Когда Спок поведал ему о том, что был наполовину человеком, и о своей человеческой матери – во время занятий в его квартире, пока Кирк конспектировал материал лекции с ПАДДа Спока, – Сталек выслушал его, не проронив ни слова осуждения. Когда он более тихим голосом рассказал о неприязни и враждебности к нему своих ровесников и учителей в Вулканской Академии Наук, пальцы Кирка неожиданно и по непонятным причинам сжались в кулаки, и Сталек нашел это крайне нелогичным.  
  
Интереснее всего Споку было наблюдать за природой отношений между Сталеком и Кирком. Хотя он уже получил кое-какие идеи, когда соединил свой разум с разумом Сталека, каждое их общение друг с другом подтверждало эти представления. Кирк ограничивал физический контакт со Сталеком, уважая его зарождающуюся контактную телепатию. Сталек в свою очередь время от времени предлагал ему объятия, и Кирк всегда с радостью их принимал.

 

**–оОо–**

****  
Однажды, после обеда, Спок со Сталеком были в библиотеке Академии, листая вулканские тексты, сохранившиеся со времен до Эры Великого Пробуждения. Внизу страницы книги бумажного издания была нарисована вулканская женщина, стоявшая над окровавленным телом погибшего ребенка – ее сына. В руках у нее было копье, пронзившее спину мужчины – вероятно, убийцы. Это был самый ошеломляющий пример насилия, ведомого эмоциями, едва не окончившегося полным уничтожением вулканской расы. Спок обнаружил, что не имеет ни малейшего желания объяснять это бесчинство Сталеку. Он уже хотел перевернуть страницу, когда Кирк влетел в двери библиотеки, подошел к ним и присел напротив них за стол.  
  
Прежде чем кадет Кирк успел сделать хоть что-то после того, как поднял ладонь в та’але, Сталек заговорил с ним на вулканском.  
  
\- Добрый день, отец. Профессор Спок и я как раз собирались обсудить данное изображение, относящееся к периоду до Эры Пробуждения. Оно показывает мать, которая сводит счеты с убийцей ее сына. Я понимаю, что подобные действия никто, весьма вероятно, не совершит по отношению ко мне в двадцать третьем веке, но я считаю важным сообщить тебе, что кровопролитие с целью отмщения за мою смерть совершенно излишне. Данный поступок безнравственен и не несет в себе логики, обусловленный лишь безобразным чувством гнева.  
  
Спок в изумлении уставился на Сталека, прилагая большие усилия, чтобы у него не отвисла челюсть. Он виновато посмотрел на Кирка, пытаясь взглядом сообщить ему, что у него не было намерения затрагивать эту тему, но Кирк не сводил глаз со Сталека, полных надрывающей сердце печали.  
  
\- Сталек, я не могу обещать тебе не делать этого, – сглотнув, осторожно начал он. – На самом деле, я _обещаю_ тебе, что сделаю _именно это_. Моя связь с тобой и чувства, которые я испытываю, слишком сильны, чтобы при таких обстоятельствах я руководствовался логикой или моралью. Я очень тебя люблю, и это не позволит мне просто взять и переступить через ярость.  
  
Сталек на мгновение задумался, затем кивнул.  
  
\- Я понимаю. Фактически, я ожидал такого ответа. Но я хочу, чтобы тебе было известно мое мнение по этому поводу. Я еще не знаю, каковой была бы _моя_ реакция, если бы что-то похожее произошло с тобой, и осторожность профессора Спока привела меня к выводу, что я, как ребенок 4.45 лет, не должен сосредотачиваться на вопросах насилия и смерти. Однако, как тебе известно, я тоже люблю тебя и уповаю, как логически, так и эмоционально, что ничто подобное не случится ни с одним из нас.  
  
Спок видел, как грустная улыбка появилась на лице Кирка, и тот протянул к Сталеку руки.  
  
\- Иди сюда, – хриплым голосом прошептал он.  
  
Сталек подошел к нему, забрался на колени к Кирку и крепко обнял его за шею.  
  
Такое поведение разительно отличалось от его обычной серьезности и напомнило Споку, что Сталек был в действительности еще совсем ребенком, а не независимым взрослым или подростком; ребенком, который искал тепла и любви.

 

**–оОо–**

****  
После этого Кирк и Сталек направились обратно к себе домой, по пути остановившись у большого фонтана в центре торговой площади. Спок сопровождал их, как и в предыдущие разы, шагая рядом с Кирком, в то время как Сталек шел впереди них, сканируя разные растения трикодером.  
  
Учебный год близился к концу, и между Споком и Кирком уже возникли близкие дружественные отношения. Кадет Кирк настаивал на плате Споку за его занятия и за то, что он так часто присматривал за его ребенком на неделе, но Спок постоянно снижал цену настолько, насколько мог. Кирк уже работал, чтобы платить за квартиру, за учебу и за то, чтобы было необходимо ему и Сталеку. Когда Спок не имел возможности полностью отказаться от денежного вознаграждения, он старался компенсировать это обедами с Кирком и Сталеком и покупкой школьных принадлежностей.  
  
Спок и Кирк часто беседовали; им не приходилось долго искать предмет для разговора: они могли обсуждать все – от образования Сталека до военных стратегий, от дипломатии до квантовой механики, варп-теории и перспектив службы в космосе. Спок узнал, что Кирк собирался взять Сталека с собой на борт корабля, к которому его бы предписали после выпуска из Академии, вместе с временным опекуном, который заботился бы о нем, когда Кирк был при исполнении служебных обязанностей. Такую возможность предоставляли многим семьям, в которых оба родителя работали на корабле, но Кирк был уверен, что при помощи такого опекуна он сможет продолжать в одиночку заботиться о ребенке.  
  
Кадет Кирк обладал незаурядным интеллектом и получал прекрасные оценки во всех своих классах, и Спок часто задавался вопросом, что же сделало этого человека таким пленительным и неотразимым. Спок уже не удивлялся нелогичным сильным порывам проникнуть в его разум, изучить его и насладиться им. Со временем Спок привык и к своему желанию сказать Кирку, что он почтет за честь служить на том же корабле, что и он, чтобы остаться рядом с ним и Сталеком.  
  
Кирк и Спок вместе присели на деревянную скамейку перед фонтаном, наблюдая за тем, как Сталек сканировал воду, вырывавшуюся из земли восемью могучими струями. Спок повернулся лицом к Кирку, наконец готовый спросить Кирка о его прошлом. Прежде он никогда не любопытствовал, и он осознавал, что на его просьбу могут не ответить. Он подготовился к такому исходу событий.  
  
\- Кадет Кирк, я знаю, что раньше мы не затрагивали эту тему, но я хотел бы осведомиться у вас относительно прошлого Сталека, – начал он. – Мне было интересно, как он оказался под вашей опекой со дня нашего первого разговора 5.93 месяца назад, когда вы отклонили мою просьбу обсудить ваши глубокие познания о Вулкане. Я побеседовал с кадетом Ухурой после нашего краткого обмена информацией, и она просветила меня о том, что у вас был сын. Еще до того как мне стало известно о его вулканском происхождении, мне захотелось побольше узнать о вашей семье.  
  
С лица Кирка пропало счастливое и спокойное выражение, его улыбка исчезла, сменившись мрачностью и серьезностью.  
  
\- Значит, вы слышали слухи, да? Что я крутил с какой-то девчонкой, и она забеременела после этого? Что я изменял ей, прыгая в постель с кем попало? Что я и сейчас сплю со всем, что движется?  
  
Спок положил руку на плечо Кирка, обрадовавшись тому, что ее не стряхнули.  
  
\- Кадет Кирк, прошу, поймите, что я не имел в виду ничего подобного. Я признаю, что до меня дошли слухи, пусть даже до моего сведения их и донесла кадет Ухура во время той непродолжительной беседы о вас, но я никогда не позволял себе верить им. У меня сформировалось о вас ограниченное, но положительное мнение, возникшее благодаря вашей примерной работе о культуре и политике вулканцев и ромуланцев. Правдивость сплетен так же была полностью опровергнута, после того как я увидел вас и Сталека недалеко от Японского Чайного Сада позднее на той же неделе и впоследствии когда мы начали общаться.  
  
Напряженные плечи Кирка опустились, и он словно бы съежился.  
  
\- Простите, Спок. Я знаю, вы ничего такого не подразумевали. Я был груб. Я привык ни с кем не делиться подробностями о Сталеке, да и вообще я не так уж легко схожусь с людьми. Единственный, кому стало известно о Сталеке от меня, это Боунс. Мне жаль, что я раньше вам не рассказал.  
  
Спок почувствовал облегчение от мыслей о том, что Кирк доверял ему так же сильно, как доктору, его самому близкому другу.  
  
\- Я полагаю, люди бы употребили речевой оборот «не изводите себя из-за этого», кадет Кирк.  
  
Кирк улыбнулся, но эта улыбка не коснулась его глаз. Они остались печальными, затуманенными воспоминаниями, в которые Спок посвящен не был.  
  
\- Можешь называть меня Джимом? – попросил он.  
  
\- Это приемлемо, – ответил Спок, мягко улыбнувшись.  
  
\- Ну… – начал Кирк – нет, _Джим_ – запуская ладонь в волосы. – Это вроде как долгая история, если тебе все еще интересно. Думаешь, мы могли бы… Может, ты мог бы… – он осторожно протянул руку к лицу Спока, и тот понял, что он просит о разговоре посредством слияния разумов. Он кивнул и опустил пальцы на пси-точки Джима.  
  
\- Мой разум к твоему разуму, – произнес он.  
  
\- Мои мысли к твоим мыслям, – прошептал в ответ Джим.  
****

**–оОо–**

****  
Спок неожиданно обнаруживает себя на прекрасных огромных просторах сознания Джима. Оно куда ярче, чем он себе представлял, еще больше наполнено жизнью.  
  
_Ты размышлял о том, **что** представляет из себя мой разум?_ спрашивает Джим, явно развеселившись.  
  
_Разумеется_ , не раздумывая, отзывается Спок и, сделав паузу, продолжает: _Ты крайне искусен в телепатическом общении для пси-нулевого существа, Джим_.  
  
_Сталек недавно сообщил мне то же самое, после того как ты дал ему ту книгу о контактной телепатии_ , задумчиво бормочет Джим.  
  
Спок ждет, бережно укутанный нежными теплыми потоками сознания Джима.  
  
_Джим?_ мягко окликает он.  
  
_Точно, прости_ , быстро отзывается Джим. _Я слегка увлекся. Твой разум тоже очаровывает. И да, я оттягиваю момент, потому что это совсем не веселая история. Боюсь, твоему сознанию понадобятся бумажные платочки или что-то в этом роде_.  
  
_Джим_ , голос Спока серьезен, _я никогда не понимал человеческую потребность скрывать значимые вещи за шутками. Теперь я думаю, что они делают это из страха быть непонятыми другими, теми, кто не вынесет и не осознает важность истории. Джим, уверяю тебя, я никогда не отвергну твоих мыслей_.  
  
За пределами их слитых воедино разумов Спок чувствует, как Джим кивает.  
  
_Что ж_ , говорит он, и Спок погружается в его воспоминания.

 

 

 **[1]** Здесь идет описание **Jasmine ritual** ( **Ритуала Жасмина** ). В тайской культуре жасмин означает непорочность и уважение к Будде и другим божествам, а так же к старшим членам семьи, и является символом чистой любви между матерью и ребенком в День Матери; почтение и любовь выражают жасминовым венком или браслетом.  
**  
** Немного больше о ритуале написано здесь: **[Jasmine Ritual](http://www.sabai-arom.com/sabai-arom-home/en/happy-products/jasmine-ritual.html)**

  
**Браслет** ( **Jasmine Garland** ), который Сталек подарил Джиму, выглядит вот так: **[Jasmine Garland](http://thumbs.dreamstime.com/z/jasmine-garland-20528970.jpg)**

 


	3. Chapter 3

 

Поля за домом его тети – золотого цвета, они напоминают Джиму об Айове. Но небо здесь невероятно голубое, а колосья пшеницы не шелестят под порывами ветра будто волосы прекрасной загорелой девочки, так что это не дом. Он не знает, хорошо это или плохо.  
  
Выясняется, что плохо. Джиму всего тринадцать, когда все начинает меняться, это происходит примерно спустя три месяца, после того как он прибыл сюда, но он не идиот – Кодос что-то замышляет. Съестных припасов в колонии становится все меньше, посевы гибнут. Проходит три года, а на сигналы бедствия так по-прежнему никто и не отвечает. Джим знает это, потому что он втайне в свободное время снабжает комендантов. Он всегда внимателен и держит ухо востро.  
  
План Кодоса оказался хуже некуда, у него было три года, чтобы связаться с кем-нибудь и сообщить, что планета нуждается в помощи, а теперь менять что-либо уже слишком поздно. И он отдает приказ убить половину жителей колонии, тех, кто слаб и от кого меньше пользы, – а это значит, что четыре тысячи человек умрут.  
  
Джиму шестнадцать, и он в списке. Он выясняет это, когда вламывается в засекреченные файлы местного правительства. К счастью, его тетя и дядя вне опасности. Джим не плачет; он даже не бьет кулаками об стену, не кричит и не убегает. Не сразу. Он собирает вещи, запихивает в сумки всю еду, какую может найти, хватает Кевина, Томаса и всю их маленькую компанию за шиворот и ждет наступления ночи.  
  
Следующим утром солдаты прикажут им всем спуститься на главную площадь, а затем начнут расстреливать их. Слишком опасно пытаться уйти при свете дня, когда они могут попасться на глаза, поэтому они ускользнут к длинной полосе лесов ночью. Он швыряет пачку денег единственному солдату, с которым сталкивается, падает на колени, когда этого оказывается мало. Когда мужчина еще отходит от орального секса и оргазма, Джим впечатывает в его голову острый камень, мгновение смотрит, как течет кровь, после возвращается к группе ребят и говорит им, что дорога свободна.  
  
В лесу они обустраиваются в окопе, спрятанном меж могучих стволов высоких деревьев, там, где их точно никто не заметит. Они собираются переждать это. Джим остается на страже всю ночь, даже не помышляет о сне, ломает голову над тем, почему больше никто не подумал искать убежища в этих лесах, за которыми почти и не следят. Может, потому что никто не ожидал кровавой бойни.  
  
Он не оставил записки тете с дядей, надеясь, что это их хоть как-то обезопасит. Чем меньше они знают, тем лучше. Может, они тоже скроются, если солдаты придут за ними в поисках информации. Джим не имеет понятия, что он будет делать после того, как всех убьют, но Кодос, несомненно, обнаружит его исчезновение. И он придет за ними, они не смогут убегать вечно.  
  
Джим осознает, что он не в состоянии спасти четыре тысячи человек, только не когда ему предстоит в одиночку прокормить семерых других детей. Но пусть он и понимает это, грызущее чувство не перестает его терзать, и не исчезает ненависть к самому себе, расползающаяся по его венам и медленно отравляющая его тело. Тысячи людей погибнут и _ни черта_ не смогут с этим сделать.  


**–оОо–**

****  
Ранним утром, в день массового убийства, он выбирается из их укрытия и отправляется в город, чтобы добыть им хоть какую-то еду. Он знает, что это опасно, но другого выхода нет. Он должен помочь им поддерживать их силы, пока… пока… пока что-нибудь не случится, и кто-нибудь не придет и не спасет Джима и его семью, которую он выбрал, и не заставит Кодоса заплатить сполна за его несправедливость.  
  
С тремя мешками, полными консервированных бобов, фруктов и овощей – которые Джим без особого удивления обнаруживает сложенными в подвале дома Кодоса, куда ему посчастливилось вломиться и выбраться незамеченным, – и с кровью еще одного человека на руках он возвращается обратно. Между городом и лесом лежит золотое поле, нетронутое и незапятнанное, словно бы реки крови не обмывали колонию в эту самую минуту. На краю поля, сразу по другую сторону неохраняемой ограды, через которую пробирается Джим, лежит багажная сумка.  
  
Любопытствуя, Джим приближается к ней. В ней могло быть что угодно: вода, одежда, что-нибудь еще, что могло бы помочь им сейчас выжить. Он подходит, и то, что оказывается перед ним, заставляет его сердце замереть.  
  
В сумке лежит младенец. Его глаза открыты, но он не плачет и вообще не издает никаких звуков. Джим паникует – вдруг он не дышит? – и тянется к запястью, чтобы проверить, есть ли пульс. Едва дотронувшись до ребенка, Джим сгибается пополам в агонии. Он ощущает его чувства через их соприкосновение, и в них так много боли. Она повсюду, и он хватается за голову, прежде чем приходит в себя и берет малыша на руки. Он – вулканец, осознает Джим, в миниатюрной робе, с острыми ушами, со слегка зеленой кожей и черными волосами со стрижкой под горшок. Очаровательно было бы его видеть где угодно, но здесь, сейчас, сердце Джима буквально разбивается. Листок выпадает из рукава одеяния ребенка. Текст на нем написан на Стандартном, и Джим пробегает по нему взглядом.  
  
В нем говорится следующее.  
  
  
« _Уважаемый милосердный человек,  
  
Если Вы читаете это письмо, Вы нашли Сталека, нашего сына. 3.2 минуты назад пять вооруженных солдат приказали нам явиться на главную площадь колонии. Мы подозревали, что начнутся размолвки по причине голода, и мы думаем, что нас убьют. Бегство было бы нелогичным поступком, так как солдаты окружили наш дом. Перед принудительной отправкой на это собрание мы оставляем сына за оградой и надеемся, что кто-то, кто будет удачливее нас и сумеет скрыться, обнаружит его и спасет. Если мы не спрячем его, он погибнет.  
  
Если Вы нашли его, значит, мы мертвы, в противном случае мы бы тут же вернулись и забрали его. Его родственные связи разорваны, и ему необходима немедленная телепатическая помощь, иначе он умрет от эмоциональной травмы менее чем через три дня. Пожалуйста, сделайте все, чтобы спасти его. У нас нет родственников на Вулкане. Там его никто не ждет.  
  
Мы благодарим Вас и горячо скорбим с Вами,  
  
Сорин, сын Салин, и Т’вора, дочь Т’пал_ ».  
  
  
Джим запихивает бумагу в карман, он не в состоянии дочитать письмо до конца. Слезы, не переставая, катятся по его щекам. Он плачет, и плачет, и плачет, будучи не в силах остановиться, пока бежит обратно в леса так быстро, как может, крепко прижимая к себе Сталека. Когда крошка Мая, которой всего девять лет, берет сверток у Джима, не задавая ни одного вопроса, а Сталек тянется своими маленькими ручками к лицу Джима, вот тогда-то Джим и понимает, что они все умрут. Он погибнет, защищая _Сталека_ от всего, что встанет у них на пути, а следом не станет и всех остальных, потому что _некому_ будет защитить _их_. Они еще только дети, черт побери, и они окончат свои дни на этой богом забытой планете, и все их попытки выжить пропадут впустую.  
  
И все же они не умирают, потому что два дня спустя на USS «Энтерпрайз» прилетает Роберт Эйприл, подобно принцу на белом коне, готовый спасти Джима и других от этого кошмара. Кевин и Томас рыщут в поисках еды, которая стала им еще нужнее, чем раньше, с появлением Сталека, когда они видят в доках пришвартованный корабль. А в городе царит хаос. Каким-то образом они добираются до него, находят офицера и рассказывают ему об их тайном прибежище и о том, что остальные не уйдут по своей воле.  
  
И они правы. Когда капитан Эйприл и несколько членов его команды появляются следом за Кевином и Томасом, Джим в ту же секунду практически кидает в них нож. Но он замечает золотой цвет формы и неагрессивную позу и опускает оружие.  
  
\- У меня на руках вулканский ребенок, ему примерно шесть месяцев, – он как-то справляется со своим голосом, – и ему нужна срочная помощь, которую я не могу ему оказать.  
  
Женщина в голубом выдыхает, и Джесс выходит из шалаша, неся Сталека. Джим считает – Кевин, Томас, Джон, Мая, Джесс, Люси, Пип, Сталек, все здесь, – и, обессиленный, падает.  


**–оОо–**

****  
Он приходит в себя на кровати – его взгляд упирается в белый потолок – и немедленно начинает дергаться. Его руки обездвижены, и, наверное, это и к лучшему: он знает, что технически он в безопасности, но его тело не желает так легко принять этот факт. В конечном счете, после достаточного количества глубоких вздохов, он затихает.  
  
\- Сталек? – хрипло удается сказать ему. – Остальные?  
  
\- Успокойся, мальчик, и ты поймешь, что они все спят на кроватях рядом с тобой, – раздается голос слева от него. Джим поворачивает голову. Он видит капитана Эйприл. Джим медленно выпрямляется и понимает, что ему не соврали. Сталек спокойно сопит в маленькой колыбели справа. Сердце Джима замедляет свой ход, в его груди поднимается тепло. – Ты на USS «Энтерпрайз», и мы везем вас всех домой.  
  
_Домой_ , – думает Джим. – _Я уже не знаю, что такое дом_.  
  
\- Мне надо попасть на Вулкан, – говорит он. – Я должен сообщить их Старейшинам.  
  
\- Да, Джим, насчет этого, – произносит Эйприл. – Мы пока не знаем, что делать со Сталеком. Мы проверили: на Вулкане нет центров по усыновлению или детских приютов. В них просто нет необходимости. Никто не оставит своего ребенка на улице, и мало кто теперь умирает от несчастного случая или неизлечимой болезни. Особенно представители настолько логичной расы. Если и происходит нечто в таком духе, они немедленно препоручают заботу о ребенке своим ближайшим родственникам.  
  
\- У Сталека _нет_ родственников, – шепчет Джим.  
  
\- Я знаю, – хмурясь, отзывается Эйприл. – Нам придется найти ему приемную семью на Земле.  
  
\- Нет, – резко заявляет Джим. Он яростно качает головой. – Нет, вы не можете так поступить. Вы не можете отобрать его у меня, а потом отдать каким-то случайным незнакомцам, которые вообще ничего не знают о том, как воспитывать вулканца.  
  
\- А ты знаешь?  
  
\- Нет, но я могу научиться, – Джим пытается звучать убедительно. – Прошу, просто… Доставьте меня на Вулкан. Дайте мне встретиться со Старейшинами, прежде чем тащить меня в суд на Земле или еще куда. Пожалуйста, сэр.  
  
Капитан Эйприл долго смотрит на него, потом вздыхает.  
  
\- Ты Джеймс Тиберий Кирк, сын Джорджа, не так ли?  
  
Джим стискивает зубы.  
  
\- Да, это я.  
  
Вид у Эйприла сочувствующий.  
  
\- Ты действительно сын своего отца, Джимми. Упрямствуешь, когда это нужно, совсем как он, и сердце у тебя доброе.  
  
\- И так же как и мой отец, – осторожно начинает Джим, – я должен убедиться, что ребенок, находящийся под моей опекой, в безопасности, здоров и может прожить долгую процветающую жизнь.  
  
Взгляд капитана Эйприла, направленный на него, полон гордости.  
  
\- Ты там сделал кое-что потрясающее, Джим, – говорит он ему. – Ты сохранил не одну жизнь. Никто другой не смог бы сделать этого. Я знаю, что сейчас тебе так не кажется, но тебе уготована великая судьба.  
  
После того как они делают остановку на Земле и Джим прощается со своей новой семьей, они отправляются на Вулкан.  
  
Джим встречается с вулканскими Старейшинами, в том числе, и с Т’Пау. Он подробно рассказывает им о том, что произошло, показывает им письмо. Они любезно его благодарят, но сообщают, что родители Сталека не являлись гражданами Вулкана, когда покинули планету и отбыли на Тарсус IV, по причинам, которые вулканские законы не объясняют. Сталек родился вне Вулкана. Поэтому будет в прямом смысле невозможно и незаконно найти каких-либо родственников через базу данных Вулкана. Они все же находят обладателей имен, которые дали мать и отец Сталека, и отправляют им сообщение, в котором просят прийти, если пропавший ребенок принадлежит их семьям. Когда никто не появляется, Джим одновременно чувствует и страх, и облегчение.  
  
Хотя Т’Пау и является опытным телепатом и сама может провести ритуал, она отводит Джима и Сталека в храм, где целитель соединяется с разумами обоих, чтобы понять, в каком состоянии их сознания и их связь. Это очень похоже на то, что Сталек каким-то образом проделал с Джимом в ночь того дня, когда он его нашел: опустил свои крохотные ручки на его лицо и передал ему мысленные чувства безопасности и признательности. Целитель говорит ему, что в тот момент между ними сформировалась родственная связь, достаточно сильная, чтобы приглушить причиняемую ему боль от потери связи с родителями. Джим Сталеку ближе, чем кто-либо другой, так что он – его полноправный отец. Джим не спорит, хотя он и в куда большем ужасе, чем когда впервые прочитал список имен погибших на Тарсусе IV.  
  
Т’Пау беседует с Джимом о Сталеке так, будто бы у него нет возможности отдать Сталека. И он вовсе не собирается этого делать, но мысли о том, что кто-то другой мог бы так поступить или хотел бы так поступить на его месте, если бы они нашли Сталека и привезли его на Вулкан, вызывают у него тошноту. Он получает вулканское гражданство, приступает к изучению вулканского, начинает скупать на ПАДД файлы и тексты о том, как правильно растить вулканских детей, о вулканском здоровье, о вулканской истории, о вулканском всем. Вообще гражданство получают они оба, но Джим знает, что он не может вечно оставаться на Вулкане. Здесь ему делать нечего, да и на Земле тоже. Звезды все еще зовут его, несмотря на все, что произошло. Через год после того, как он подал документы в Звездный флот, его принимают, и он поступает. И забирает Сталека.  
  
Его любовь к нему так сильна, что причиняет ему боль. И эта боль везде: в его сердце, в его легких, в глубине живота.  
  
_Я люблю тебя_ , мысленно шепчет он Сталеку.  
  
_Я люблю тебя_ , говорит он ему. Он всегда ему это говорит, потому что Сталек заслуживает быть любимым.  


**–оОо–**

****  
Спок мягко вынырнул из воспоминаний, покинул разум Джима. Он чувствовал, что Джим уперся лбом ему в плечо, чувствовал, как намокала от его слез ткань. Тихие рваные звуки вырывались у него с каждым выдохом, и Спок понял, что Джим сдерживался, как мог. Он бросил быстрый взгляд в направлении Сталека, чтобы удостовериться, что с ним все в порядке, что с ним ничего не случилось, пока они плутали в прошлом. Спок знал, что обмен воспоминаниями занял не больше двух-трех минут, но им обоим казалось, что прошли часы. Убедившись, что со Сталеком, все еще изучавшим клочок травы, все хорошо, он повернулся к Джиму и нерешительно сомкнул вокруг него руки. Он уткнулся носом в золотовласую макушку, но так чтобы этого не заметил Джим.  
  
\- Ты можешь плакать, Джим, – сказал он. – Я не уйду.  
  
Он услышал слабый смешок.  
  
\- Похоже, это мне нужны платочки, да?  
  
Он, впрочем, не был прав, потому что Спок ощущал, как у него щипало в глазах. Его слезные каналы, наличие которых объясняло его наполовину человеческое происхождение, открылись, и никакой контроль над телом не мог предотвратить его собственные слезы. Он слегка коснулся ладонью щеки Джима, скользнул рукой по линии его челюсти и подбородка, побуждая Джима поднять взгляд. И когда он посмотрел на него, боль и страдания отразились в его глазах и передались через прикосновение Споку. Он находился вне сознания Джима, он знал это, но неистовые эмоции, фонтанировавшие от Джима, были тем, что Спок не мог проигнорировать.  
  
\- Джим, – произнес он, стараясь подобрать правильные слова, – капитан Эйприл был прав, когда сказал, что ты единственный был способен спасти тех детей. Ты сделал все, что было в твоих силах, и попытки сделать нечто большее могли бы привести к обратным результатам.  
  
\- Да, умом я это понимаю, но мое сердце так не считает. Если бы я пошел туда тем днем, вместо того чтобы без толку отсиживаться, у меня, возможно, было бы время предупредить людей, – Джим повернулся, чтобы посмотреть на Сталека. – Может, я мог бы сообщить его родителям о нашем убежище, если бы я увидел их, когда они прятали Сталека там, где я его нашел.  
  
\- Нет, Джим, – уверил его Спок. – Тебя бы убили. Ты сделал все, что мог.  
  
Джим нетвердо кивнул.  
  
\- Это то, что я продолжаю повторять себе снова и снова.  
  
\- До того, как я удостоился чести узнать о том, почему ты так опекал Сталека и скрывал его историю, я часто размышлял о том, почему ты не мог объяснить своим знакомым правду, чтобы они прекратили распространять о тебе слухи и создавать репутацию, которую ты не заслужил. Теперь я понимаю причины твоего молчания. Это не то, что рассказывают первому встречному и при случайных обстоятельствах. Однако же помимо близкого общения с доктором МакКоем и мной, ты больше ни с кем не бываешь настолько откровенен. Я убежден, что есть много людей в твоем выпускном классе, которые хотели бы узнать о тебе нечто большее, чем фальшивые сплетни, свидетелями которых они могли стать. Почему ты отказываешься открыть другим истину?  
  
\- Как ты уже, вероятно, понял, у меня серьезные трудности с доверием, – ответил Джим, испытывая неудобство. – Терапевт пытался избавить меня от них, после того как я вернулся на Землю со Сталеком, но у него ничего не вышло. Я знаю, что всегда буду их испытывать, правда знаю. И к тому же, – он многозначительно посмотрел на Спока, – нет необходимости делиться чем-либо с людьми. Я предпочту, чтобы они говорили обо мне, а не о Сталеке.  
  
Спок знал, что уставился на Джима, в открытую изучая его лицо, но он понимал, что по человеческим мерам близости они уже оставили позади все формальности. Он задумался, в очередной раз, что же он, Звездный флот, Земля, Федерация и вся вселенная сделали для того, чтобы заслужить такое светлое необъяснимое существо как Джеймс Кирк.  


**–оОо–**

****  
_Сталек идет впереди, направляясь к их квартире, которую они делят вдвоем; Спок и Джим следуют за ним на расстоянии, тихо переговариваясь. Джим благоговейно прижимает орионские цветы к груди, к сердцу, и его левая рука покачивается рядом с рукой Спока. Цветы символизируют благодарность, преданность и уважение, без сомнения, напоминая Джиму о прошлом и о том, что привело к тому, что теперь с ним был Сталек.  
  
Спок знал, что сейчас он оставался профессором Джима, хотя учеба заканчивалась через месяц. Спока назначили на USS «Энтерпрайз» – ее первое путешествие после долгого восстановления – как первого офицера капитана Кристофера Пайка, как его проинформировали в начале года. Джима, после получения самых высоких оценок в своем выпускном классе, должны были так же назначить на «Энтерпрайз» в качестве лейтенант-коммандера, инженера и третьего по важности человека на борту._  
  
_Пока это было неофициально, но Пайк и Спок оба уже сообщили ему. Они хотели, чтобы он знал заранее, в случае если он пожелает отклонить предложение, учитывая обстоятельства, при которых он познакомился с кораблем; но Джим сразу же заверил их, что его предыдущий опыт не скомпрометирует его чувства никоим образом; что он мечтал служить на этом прекрасном корабле, спасшем жизнь ему, Сталеку и его друзьям. Сталек отправлялся с ним с разрешения Академии Звездного флота.  
  
Но это означало, что Спок больше не будет профессором Джима.  
  
\- Джим, в последнее время я о многом раздумывал, и я был бы признателен, если бы ты позволил разделить эти мысли с тобой, – нерешительно начинает Спок._  
  
_\- О чем речь, Спок! – легко отзывается Джим. – Что такое?  
  
\- Ты знал меня, как своего преподавателя с начала этого учебного года. Я видел, как ты преуспевал в моем классе больше любого другого ученика. Ты - удивительный человек и отец, полный заботы, любви, внимания и знаний. Твои лидерские способности непревзойденны, неповторимы и великолепны. Ты - самый красивый с эстетической точки зрения человек, которого я когда-либо встречал. Ты в одиночку растишь вулканского ребенка. Я тоже вулканец. Сталек - мальчик, которого я понимаю на биологическом, культурном и интеллектуальном уровне, и ему доставляет удовольствие находиться в моем присутствии. Я…_  
  
_Он прерывается, потому что теплые пальцы обхватывают его собственные. Спок, удивленный, смотрит на Джима. Потом переводит взгляд на их переплетенные руки, затем снова на Джима, подняв бровь._  
  
_\- Я знаю, что ты пытаешься сказать, Спок, – с улыбкой говорит ему Джим. – Ничего, что это трудно, и ты нервничаешь. Я понимаю. Знаешь, ты мне тоже нравишься. Очень. Мы… Может, мы могли бы… – он умолкает и сам теперь принимает неуверенный вид. – Может, сходим на свидание?_  
  
_\- Если ты подразумеваешь, что хочешь назначить встречу, то я могу заверить тебя, что мы уже были не на одном свидании, – отвечает Спок, просто чтобы заставить Джима засмеяться._  
  
_Ему удается._  
  
  
****

**Fin.**

 


End file.
